lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Bacio
Lost è una tripletta di azione, mistero e romanticismo. Naturalmente non c'è romanticismo senza qualche bacio. Ci sono diverse situazioni in cui i personaggi condividono momenti intimi, sia sull'Isola sia al di fuori, prima dell'incidente e dopo il ritorno degli Oceanic Six. Ma i baci che capitano in Lost non hanno sempre a che fare con normali affari di cuore; qualche volta implicano inganno e manipolazione. Eventi Di seguito la lista dei personaggi principali che si sono baciati (in modo romantico o meno) Stagione 1 * Jin bacia Sun ad una delle feste del padre. . * Sayid bacia Kate sulla mano prima di isolarsi dal gruppo. * Shannon bacia Boone nella sua stanza d'albergo dopo avergli rivelato che il suo ultimo fidanzato se n'è andato con i soldi che Boone gli aveva dato. . * Shannon bacia Sayid. * Jack bacia Sarah mentre discutono sulla scrittura delle promesse matrimoniali. . * Shannon e Sayid si stanno baciando sulla spiaggia, mentre, all'insaputa di lei, Boone sta perdendo la vita. . * Kate bacia Tom Brennan dopo aver ascoltato la cassetta della loro capsula del tempo. * Sun bacia Jin prima che lui parta sulla zattera. * Claire bacia Charlie sulla guancia, dopo che lui si era offerto di prendere Aaron. Stagione 2 * Helen bacia Locke al ristorante mentre discutono dei suoi problemi con il padre. * Shannon e Sayid si baciano nella nuova tenda che lui ha costruito per lei. * Kate bacia Jack mentre sono in difficoltà. Successivamente si scusa con lui per il bacio. Lui le dice che invece a lui non dispiace per nulla. * Gabriela Busoni bacia Jack dopo la morte di suo padre. Jack le dice di non poterlo fare, e più tardi confessa l'accaduto a Sarah. * * Sun e Jin si baciano a letto, dopo che lei gli ha mostrato la sua nuova camicia da notte. . * Helen bacia Locke mentre prepara il cestino per il pic-nic. * Libby bacia Hurley mentre lo dissuade dal volersi gettare dalla scogliera. * Claire bacia Charlie perdonandolo e si prende cura della sua ferita. Stagione 3 * * Jae Lee bacia Sun, con la quale ha una relazione. * Colleen bacia Danny prima di andare in missione per appropriarsi della barca a vela di Desmond. * Kate bacia Kevin Callis. * * Alex bacia Karl prima che lui parta per l'Isola principale. * Kate bacia Charlie sulla guancia prima di andare a salvare Jack. (scena eliminata) * Nikki bacia Mr. Zukerman. * Nikki e Paulo si baciano. * Juliet e Goodwin si baciano a letto. * * * Charlie * * Juliet bacia Jack before leaving on her potential suicide mission with Sawyer. Stagione 4 *Sayid e Elsa si baciano appassionatamente. *Goodwin e Juliet si baciano sulla spiaggia *Jack bacia Juliet dopo che lei gli confessa i suoi sentimenti. *Jin e Sun si baciano. *Tom e Arturo si baciano sulla guancia. *Ben bacia Alex sulla fronte per dirle addio. . ]] *Jack e Kate si baciano quattro volte durante il flashforward. *Carmen Reyes dà a Sayid un bacio di benvenuto sulla guancia. *Sayid e Nadia si scambiano un tenero bacio appena si ritrovano. *Hurley bacia Kate sulla guancia quando arriva alla sua festa a sorpresa. *Charlotte dà a Daniel un bacio d'addio sulla guancia. * *Desmond e Penny si baciano appassionatamente dopo essersi ritrovati. Stagione 5 * Desmond e Penny si baciano dopo la nascita di loro figlio, Charlie. * Kate bacia Jack dopo avergli detto che sarebbe tornata con lui sull'Isola. * Sayid e Ilana si baciano appassionatamente, prima che lei rivelasse di doverlo portare a Guam, e lo colpisse, facendogli perdere i sensi. Missing Pieces * Michael e Sun stanno per baciarsi, quando vengono però interrotti da Vincent. Vedi anche *Relazioni *Sesso Categoria:Temi ricorrenti Categoria:Liste